


Like a Poison

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fuck or Die?, Interspecies Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn, as a collector, had to get a rare elixir called a love potion. By an accident, Arihnda drinks it. She won't die from it, will she? Thrawn won't risk it.





	Like a Poison

Spojrzenie Pryce wydało mu się niepokojące. Nadmiernie powiększone źrenice, jakby gubernator Lothalu była w stanie narkotykowego odurzenia, śledziły jego ruchy, gdy krążył w po swoim gabinecie, zastanawiając się, co mogło się zmienić przez te ostatnie kilka godzin. Zanim udał się na mostek, Thrawn rozmawiał z nią, pozwolił jej tu pozostać i pracować w ciszy, skupieniu i samotności, a gdy wychodził Pryce wyglądała zupełnie normalnie – zauważyłby przecież, gdyby działo się coś złego.

Jednak coś wydarzyło się pod jego nieobecność. Thrawn wiedział, że Pryce nie udałoby się przemycić na pokład _Chimaery_ żadnej nielegalnej substancji, przyczyna jej dziwacznego zachowania musiała zatem znajdować się na jego statku, a być może nawet w tym pomieszczeniu, w którym teraz wspólnie przebywali.

Gubernator siedziała przy jego biurku w niedopiętym mundurze i wachlowała się zabytkową, papierową książką, którą musiała wydobyć z jednej z jego gablot. Thrawn zacisnął usta. Nie to miał na myśli, gdy mówił jej, że może się rozgościć i czuć na jego statku jak u siebie. Na blacie stał pusty kieliszek, Thrawn podniósł go i obwąchał, jednakże nie rozpoznał zapachu trunku. To właśnie zaniepokoiło go najbardziej. Gdyby Pryce piła alkohol, odgadłby natychmiast, czym się raczyła, zwłaszcza, że do dyspozycji miała jego prywatny barek. Wśród butelek niewiele było prezentów, większość wielki admirał nabył osobiście i cieszył się z ich posiadania jako kolekcjoner. Niektóre z nich traktował jako dodatkowy materiał do kulturowych badań.

Mógłby się na nią pogniewać, gdyby Pryce po prostu pozbawiła go kosztownego i rzadkiego napoju. Jeśli jednak nie rozpoznawał zapachu, oznaczało to, że w butelce znajdowała się inna zawartość niż przypuszczał – i ktoś próbował go oszukać albo otruć. Należało więc niezwłocznie oddać resztę płynu do analizy i – jeśli istniała taka konieczność – znaleźć dla Pryce antidotum.

\- Pani gubernator, gdzie jest ta butelka? – zapytał, pochylając się nad nią.

Na jej policzki wstąpiły rumieńce, co również nie było typowe dla tej zimnej, wyrachowanej kobiety. Zanim dobrze przemyślał, co robi, już dotykał jej twarzy, wyczuwając podwyższoną temperaturę jej ciała. Pryce podniosła się ze swojego siedzenia i nieoczekiwanie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

\- Czy boli panią coś? – kontynuował swoje badania.

\- Tak – odrzekła Pryce i pocałowała go.

Całowała go tak, jakby był jedynym lekarstwem, którego potrzebowała. Thrawn pomyślał, że może istotnie bała się śmierci – a może tylko jego gniewu i próbowała w ten sposób zyskać jego przebaczenie. Wolałby, żeby tego nie robiła – nie zachowywała się głupio, licząc, że potem  wszystko zdoła naprawić, wykorzystując do tego celu swój urok osobisty.

Złościły go jej nierozważne działania, które zmuszały go do modyfikacji jego planów. Pryce wydawało się, że skoro ma Thrawna u swego boku, nie musi się o nic martwić, ponieważ to on, wielki admirał, w razie potrzeby wszystkim się zajmie.

Pryce była lekkomyślna, ale nie szalona, nie pragnęła śmierci i nie otrułaby się tylko dlatego, że Thrawn nie poświęcał jej ostatnio zbyt wiele uwagi. Jeśli już wypiła coś, co mogło jej zaszkodzić, zrobiła to przez przypadek. Może nawet teraz nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że w winie mogła znajdować się trucizna?

\- Co panią boli? – powtórzył.

Opuściła prawą rękę, a następnie podkurczyła ją i umieściła dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej, w okolicy serca. Thrawn wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Pryce masowała swoją lewą pierś, ugniatała ją, a następnie przesunęła dłoń na prawą pierś i powtórzyła wykonywaną czynność. Na moment zwątpił w swoją pierwotną teorię: może przesadzał, martwiąc się o nią; gdyby wypiła truciznę, trzymałaby się za gardło lub brzuch i krzyczała z bólu, z jej nosa ciekłaby krew, a z jej oczu płynęły łzy.

Jeśli to nie była zatem trucizna… Thrawn posiadał w swoim gabinecie tylko jeden trunek, który mógł wywołać podobne objawy, w starannie zapieczętowanej butelce, której nie odważył się nigdy odkorkować, nawet po to, by zbadać tajemniczą miksturę.

\- Napój, który pani wypiła to ammuudiański eliksir miłosny – stwierdził.

Odsunął się od niej odrobinę rozczarowany takim rozwiązaniem zagadki.

\- Nie, to nieprawda – zaprotestowała. – To czysty idiotyzm. Eliksir miłosny? Równie dobrze mógłby pan twierdzić, że w tej butelce był eliksir prawdy. Nie, to musiał być jakiś mocny alkohol, wypiłam odrobinę za dużo i dlatego mam teraz ochotę na…

\- Seks?

\- Był pan kiedyś pijany, admirale? Ludzie często robią wtedy głupie rzeczy. Coś wydaje im się świetnym pomysłem, a kiedy wytrzeźwieją, znajdują w holonecie kompromitujące nagrania.

Schyliła się i wyciągnęła spod biurka do połowy opróżnioną butelkę. Thrawn miał rację – jak zwykle zresztą – a to ona się myliła.

\- Dobrze, spróbujmy ponownie przeanalizować sytuację. Rozważmy pani teorię. Chce pani zrobić coś nierozważnego, lekkomyślnego. Mogłaby pani zdewastować moje biuro. Mogłaby pani ogłosić się Imperatorem i rozkazać mi wyruszyć na krańce galaktyki, by walczyć z wyimaginowanym wrogiem.

\- Tak, to brzmi jak doskonały pomysł – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Widzi pan, admirale? Oto dowód, że jestem pijana. A pan jest przystojny – czknęła i roześmiała się. – Może to rzeczywiście był eliksir prawdy?

\- Łatwo to sprawdzić – skrzywił się nieznacznie, jak każdy kolekcjoner, gdy ktoś podważał autentyczność posiadanego przez niego wartościowego przedmiotu. – Proszę mi powiedzieć o czymś, o czym, pani zdaniem, nie powinienem się dowiedzieć.

\- Chciałabym… żeby wziął mnie pan na tym biurku.

\- To dowód na to, że moja teoria jest słuszna. Jest pani pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego.

\- Myli się pan. To by znaczyło, że wcześniej mi się pan nie podobał i nagle, po wypiciu jakiegoś trunku, się w panu zakochałam. Nie, to nieprawda. Wcale się nie zakochałam. Nie nagle. Podobał mi się pan od samego początku, ale nie miałam odwagi… Nie. Miałam odwagę, ale to był zły pomysł. To nadal jest zły pomysł, ale w tej chwili mam to gdzieś, rozumie pan? Ponieważ stoi pan przede mną w białym mundurze, wygląda obłędnie i myślę teraz tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciałabym się z panem kochać. Mam ochotę krzyczeć: kochaj się ze mną, Thrawn. Kochaj mnie.

Pierwszy raz widział tak zdesperowaną istotę, która tak bardzo łaknęła miłości. Nawet jeśli to eliksir był przyczyną, Pryce cierpiała z jego powodu i cierpiałaby jeszcze bardziej, gdyby ją odtrącił. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby on także wypił eliksir, resztkę, która została w butelce, i poddał się miłosnemu uniesieniu. Znaleźliby się w tej samej sytuacji i byłby w stanie później spojrzeć Arihndzie w oczy, a następnie mogliby przejść do porządku dziennego. Nie patrzyłaby na niego tak, jakby ją wykorzystał, jakby celowo trzymał w gabinecie tę butelkę, nie jako cenny artefakt, lecz jako środek odurzający.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na butelkę. Nie chciał pić tego trunku. Bał się stracić nad sobą kontrolę, nie chciał podczas stosunku zachowywać się okrutnie, samolubnie.

Wątpił, by istniało jakieś zagrożenie dla zdrowia lub życia, spowodowane spożyciem ammuudiańskiego eliksiru. Autorzy opowieści mieli naturalną skłonność do przesady. Napój pito wyłącznie w trakcie orgii i ponoć zapewniał nieziemskie doznania, należało się go niezwłocznie pozbyć z organizmu, gdyż – jak powtarzano – pragnienie miłości samo w sobie, a dodatkowo wzmocnione eliksirem, było bliskie pragnieniu śmierci. Thrawn nie słyszał jednak o tym, by ktokolwiek umarł z miłości lub niezaspokojenia. Choć może dlatego, że wszyscy spożywający trunek mieli w planach uprawianie seksu. Eliksir był dodatkowym stymulantem, który wzmagał naturalny popęd uczestników orgii. Kochali się wówczas długo i namiętnie, dopóki starczało im sił.

Tyle admirał wiedział z teorii. Nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać w praktyce działania tego eliksiru – ani na sobie, ani na nikim innym. Efekty uboczne, choć raczej nie śmiercionośne, musiały być nieprzyjemne. Pryce miała typowe objawy zatrucia. Najpewniej dlatego, że nie przywykła do zażywania tego typu substancji. Może seks faktycznie mógłby jej pomóc szybciej wydalić truciznę, z którą jej organizm i tak uporałby się sam po pewnym czasie, choć ów proces raczej nie mógł być dla gubernator bezbolesny. Może na ten czas należało odwrócić jej uwagę – i najskuteczniejszą metodą bez wątpienia było uprawianie seksu.

Najbardziej absurdalna myśl, jaka przyszła Thrawnowi do głowy, kwestionowała bezpodstawnie jego dotychczasowe wnioski: _co by się stało, gdyby Pryce zmarła po wypiciu eliksiru?_ _Gdyby rzeczywiście mógł ją uratować, kochając się z nią, lecz nie uczynił tego?_

Gdyby miał czas, żeby przetestować napój, gdyby miał pewność, że na niego zadziała tak samo jak Pryce, mógłby zaryzykować i wypić ammuudiański eliksir. Przekonałby się na własnej skórze, czy podania były prawdziwe, czy brak miłości w istocie oznaczał śmierć. W tej chwili musiał podjąć decyzję – kochać się z Pryce albo pozwolić jej cierpieć, licząc na to, że nic gorszego jej się nie stanie. Mógłby nawet robić jej zimne okłady, by zmniejszyć gorączkę i pilnować, by spała spokojnie, by nie zrobiła „czegoś głupiego, co trafi później do holonetu”.

Jeśli to było bolesne dla niej, jak mogło nie być takie dla niego, kiedy bez ustanku powtarzała mu: „kochaj mnie, kochaj”, wczepiając się w jego mundur? Pocałował ją, by nie mówiła więcej tych słów. Całował jej czerwone usta, rozpalone czoło, zaróżowione policzki, nawet jej nieproporcjonalny nos. To wszystko dobrze odwracało uwagę – jej i jego – od głównego problemu.

Pomiędzy pocałunkami Pryce patrzyła mu w oczy, jakby chciała oślepnąć. Jej rozszerzone źrenice kurczyły się gwałtownie pod wpływem światła. Widział w nich odbicie swoich własnych źrenic.

Jak mogło go nie boleć skandowane przez nią delirycznie „kocham cię, kochaj mnie”, kiedy to on był odpowiedzialny za jej stan, za jej gorączkę. Gdy ją prowadził do swoich prywatnych kwater – ponieważ zasługiwała na coś więcej niż żeby wziął ją w swoim gabinecie na biurku – czuł się niemal jak mężczyzna wykorzystujący odurzoną i zadurzoną w nim kobietę, czuł się wstrętnie. Jakby nie zasługiwał na żaden z jej gorących pocałunków, ani na jej miłość. Kiedy znaleźli się w jego sypialni, całował ją równie rozpaczliwie jak ona jego. „ _Ch'ah ch'acah vah, ch'acah ch'ah –_ nie z powodu eliksiru miłosnego, to czysty idiotyzm, eliksir miłosny. Chcę uśmierzyć twój ból, a przede wszystkim nie chcę cię stracić”.

\- Thrawn?

\- Tak?

\- Jesteś trzeźwy, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Kochasz mnie?

Gdy nie odpowiedział od razu, rzekła:

\- Mam to gdzieś. Kochaj się ze mną, jakbyś mnie kochał. Jakbyś wypił całą butelkę eliksiru miłosnego.

Pomyślał, że to smutne, że uważała, że nie mógłby jej pokochać tak po prostu. I że nie uwierzyłaby mu, gdyby nagle, pod wpływem impulsu, zdecydował się jej powiedzieć, że ją kocha. Że słowa dla ludzi, a szczególnie dla Arihndy, tak niewiele znaczyły. Był w stanie jednak dać jej miłość fizyczną, wypełnić ją, całkowicie, swoją miłością.

\- Kocham cię! Kocham! Kocham! – wołała, gdy ją penetrował.

„Kocham cię” z każdym pchnięciem. „Kocham cię” z każdym pocałunkiem: w szyję, w ramię, w pierś. Każde jej „kocham” rozrywało go od wewnątrz, paliło jak blasterowa wiązka, raniło jak sztylet wbity prosto w serce. Był na nią naprawdę zły: że wypiła ten eliksir, że chciała uprawiać z nim seks, że była tak szczęśliwa w jego objęciach. Kochał się z nią tak, jakby chciał wydusić z niej całą miłość: tę chemiczną, nieprawdziwą. To była jego odpowiedź, „kocham cię” w jego wydaniu – „uratuję cię przed tą niszczycielską miłością”.

Nie powiedział ani razu „kocham”, „kochanie”, jedyne słowo, które pasowało do tej sytuacji – które naprzemiennie krzyczał, syczał, warczał – to było jej imię. Wtedy coś w nim pękło. Jakby cały jego ból wytrysnął z niego w jednej chwili i pozostało tylko błogie uczucie ulgi i tymczasowe otępienie.

Pryce pocałowała jego żuchwę, policzek i skroń. Gdy dotarła do jego ucha, usłyszał jej głośny oddech i cichy chichot. „Znów to powie”, pomyślał, a równocześnie było mu już wszystko jedno.

\- Thrawn? – szepnęła Arihnda. – Gdybym wiedziała, że będzie tak dobrze, wypiłabym ten twój eliksir dużo wcześniej.

 


End file.
